La memoria de Cindy
by countegor
Summary: Cindy sufre un accidente y no puede recordar nada. Ni siquiera a su rival, cierto chico genio.
1. Capitulo 1

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 1 - "No puedo recordarte"**

Era un bonito día en la escuela. Sin tarea, y además la profesora de biología estaba enferma. Eso significaba dos horas completas de recreo. Una vez que saliera de la escuela, estaría de vuelta en su casa, y tendría un fin de semana libre, empezando en viernes. Pero, Cindy Vortex, de quince años, trataba lo mejor que podía de controlar su bicicleta por la gran bajada en la calle. Últimamente, sus peleas con Jimmy Neutron, la dejaron pensando. Y cuando conduces, tienes que prestar atención. Ella hizo lo que pudo. Qué bueno que siempre traía con ella ese casco para la cabeza.

"¡Cindy!". Fue todo lo que Jimmy, en su Aero Deslizador, pudo gritar antes que Cindy y su bici cayeran cuesta abajo y el dolor llenara su cuerpo con algunas heridas y un hueso roto.

¿No tendría que haber aceptado la oferta de ir con el Deslizador de Jimmy¡No! Tenía su confiable y nuevo vehículo y su cabeza llena de egoísmo y celos.

Su cabeza pareció recordarle las memorias que tenía. Todas sobre aventuras con Neutron. Desde el ataque de los Yemusianos, hasta la traición de los Bandidos Extraterrestres. Hasta que el último que tenía, fue borrado de alguna manera.

Cindy despertó en el Hospital de Retroville unos días después. Abrió sus ojos. Al principio, sintió el mundo entero girar a su alrededor. Y entonces, se detuvo. Vio una gran cabeza. Tal vez iba a gritar. Pero se contuvo, con sus ojos mirando a aquellos otros azules.

"¿Cindy¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Jimmy.

Ella dejó de mirarlo, y miró a su alrededor. Pudo sentir que estaba en una habitación blanca. Estaba en una cama. Su pierna izquierda estaba rota, así que estaba cubierta con yeso. Pudo ver cosas escritas allí. Tal vez de sus amigos. Pero ella no podía ni reconocer al muchacho parado junto a su lado.

"Eh¿te conozco?" preguntó Cindy, mirando fijamente a Jimmy.

"¡Estaba preocupado por tí¡Pensé que nunca despertarías! Estuviste en un coma que-" Jimmy de hablar. Se miró sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿N-no sabes quién soy?" dijo, mirándola fijamente.

Cindy sacudió su cabeza, sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba además asustada, por la forma en que habló él antes.

"Lo siento, creo que no entendí correctamente. Entonces¿piensas que no me conoces¿Es eso¡Por favor, Vortex¡Deja de jugar!" rió Jimmy.

Pero mientras más reía, más asustada Cindy se ponía. Jimmy se dio cuenta que tal vez debería presentarse ante la dama junto a él.

"¿Es en serio, eh?" dijo. Puso una mano sobre su pecho. "Bien, escucha. Soy Jimmy Neutron". Apuntó un dedo a ella. "Y tú eres Cindy Vortex, mi vecina de enfrente y mi rival".

Ella sonrió, y abrió su boca para decir que sí mientras asentía. Pero nada salió bien. Ella no podía recordarlo.

"Tienes amnesia. Después de un accidente con tu afamada bici, llegaste aquí al Hospital de Retroville con una pierna rota. Pero parece que tu cabeza fue alterada por el golpe que recibiste" explicó Jimmy, con una teoría que sólo un chico igual de inteligente que él podría comprender.

"Hablas chistoso" comentó Cindy, y sonrió más. "No entendí una palabra de lo que dijiste, pero debe ser interesante conocerte".

La mandíbula de Jimmy se cayó de su posición.

"Mmmh..." ella lo miró, dudando de él. "No te ves como el chico que sería un rival para mí. Debemos ser novios" resumió.

El cerebro de Jimmy recibió esta última información y volvió a pensar. Una respuesta, dale una respuesta. ¡Rápido!

"¿Qué¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Verás, peleamos el uno al otro muchas-" explicó, sudando.

"¡Ay, por favor¿Es esa una excusa para llenar mi cabeza? Puedo leerlo en tus ojos. Lo dicen tan claramente..." interrumpió ella.

"¿Qué... dicen... qué?" preguntó él, muy confundido, pero acercándose a ella.

"Dicen que... dicen que...". Ella se acercó también.

Estaban peligrosamente cerca uno del otro. Como si fueran a unir labios en un instante.

"¡Cindy¡Estás bien!" gritó una voz.

Jimmy y Cindy se separaron justo a tiempo.

"¿Pasa esto muy seguido cada vez que nos estamos por besar?" preguntó Cindy.

Jimmy se miró sorprendido ante ella sin nada que decir.


	2. Capitulo 2

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 2 - "La visita de Libby"**

Libby corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación 329 para ver a Cindy. Empujó a Jimmy a un lado y se acercó y abrió sus brazos para darle a ella un cálido abrazo. Generalmente, esto era una gran muestra de afecto para Cindy, porque sabía que Libby siempre le importó y siempre se preocupó. Pero, esta vez, Cindy de pronto se echó hacia atrás.

"¿Te conozco?" preguntó Cindy.

"¿Qué?" dijo Libby. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. También bajó sus brazos. Puso una mano sobre su pecho. "Soy Libby Folfax, tu mejor amiga".

Cindy hizo como antes. Trató de recordar algo, pero su cabeza estaba vacía de memorias. Bajó su cabeza.

"No puedo recordar nada, desde aquel extraño... ¿accidente?" dijo, no muy segura de lo que estaba hablando. "¿Fue un accidente lo que me ocurrió, Jimmy?" le preguntó a Jimmy.

"Sí. Libby, no me diste tiempo a decirte las noticias. Cindy tiene amnesia después del accidente con su bicicleta" dijo Jimmy.

Libby siguió sorprendida y miró a su mejor amiga. Suspiró.

"Está bien. Lo importante ahora es que estás bien. Bueno, no realmente porque... tienes este... sí... el problema" tartamudeó Libby.

Jimmy miró a Libby por un instante. "¿Estás bien, Libby? Te ves pálida..." preguntó.

"Sí, sólo... estoy... como, sorprendida por esto, ya sabes. Miren, me voy, pero los veré mañana en la escuela" dijo Libby, antes de desaparecer de la habitación, con su mano sobr esu cabeza y lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos.

Jimmy y Cindy la miraron irse. Luego, ella volteó su cabeza hacia Jimmy.

"¿Escuela?" preguntó Cindy.

* * *

"Tal vez deberíamos hacerle unas observaciones y exámenes día a día para ver cómo evoluciona" sugirió el doctor. "Le daré el alta por ahora. Pero recuerden traerla aquí todos los días".

"Gracias, doctor. Lo haré" dijo la Sra. Vortex.

"¿Le molesta si voy con usted y con Cindy mañana, Sra. Vortex?" preguntó Jimmy.

La Sra. Vortex lanzó una mirada helada hacia él. Y luego refunfuñó, tornando su cabeza a un costado. "No creo que eso sea necesario, jovencito. Mi hija y yo estaremos aquí mañana y-" comenzó a decir.

"Por favor, me siento responsable por lo que sucedió" dijo Jimmy, primero suplicando, luego bajó su cabeza.

El rostro de la madre de Cindy se soltó un poco.

"Puedes venir si quieres, Jimmy" dijo Cindy.

Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron.

"¿P-puedo?" preguntó.

Ella asintió y sonrió. Él también sonrió. La Sra. Vortex suspiró.

"Está bien..." fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Al día siguiente, aunque Cindy tenía amnesia, tenía que ir a la escuela. Cindy se puso su mochila sobre los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Hola, Cindy. ¿Cómo te sientes?" saludó Libby, al encontrarse con ella afuera.

"Ah, eres tú otra vez. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar" respondió Cindy, mientras caminaba los pocos escalones de la entrada.

"Siento haber salido del hospital así, pero... estaba... como... ¡sorprendida!" se disculpó Libby. "¿Sabes qué se siente, que conoces a alguien desde jardín de niños y después, ese alguien olvida todo sobre tí? No lo tomes a mal, por favor" dijo.

"¿T-te conozco desde jardín de niños?" preguntó Cindy, inocentemente.

Libby asintió.

"Yo también lo siento. Cuando desperté, no sabía tampoco quién era Jimmy" se disculpó Cindy.

"Ah..." fue todo lo que Libby pudo decir.

"Además, se ve muy apuesto. ¿Estás segura de que no es mi novio?" preguntó Cindy.

Los ojos de Libby se abrieron y se sintió sorprendida por su pregunta.

"N-no... D-digo... Jimmy y tú solían pelear mutuamente" respondió.

"¿Otra vez con eso?" preguntó Cindy, y frunció el ceño.

"Es la verdad, Cindy" respondió Libby.

"¡Hola, chicas¡Hola, mi morenaza de chocolate!" saludó alguien desde atrás.


	3. Capitulo 3

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 3 **

**AutoBus**

"¿Quiénes son?", Cindy preguntó a Libby.

Un chico de 17 años de acento hispano caminó hacia las chicas, seguido de un gordito de 15 años de edad, haciendo esfuerzos de seguir sus pasos. Mientras el gordito trataba de ganar aire, el hispano caminó hacia Libby y, sorpresivamente, le propinó a la oscura chica con un pequeño beso en los labios. Cindy se quedó callada. Y todo lo que hizo fue mirarlos desde su lugar.

"Te ves más hermosa cada día", comentó Sheen.

"Sheen, te dije que no me des nombres...", dijo Libby. Pero notó que se sonrojaba también. "Pero aún así eso fue dulce".

"¿Sheen?", preguntó Cindy, aún confundida por la escena anterior.

"¡Cindy, hola!", saludó Sheen.

"¿Sabes quién soy?", preguntó Cindy, inocentemente.

"Bueno, claro. Solías molestarnos a mí y a Carl", dijo, y apuntó al gordito pelirrojo.

"¿Carl¿También sabes quien soy?", preguntó Cindy.

"Sí... claro...", dijo Carl. Pero de repente, se puso de rodillas y suplicó. "**¡PERO POR FAVOR NO NOS MATES¡NO HICIMOS NADA MALO¡NO SABEMOS NADA SOBRE LAS ESCALERAS EN EL BAÑO DE MUJERES!**".

Libby quedó estupefacta, y Sheen fue tomado por sorpresa. Cindy también fue tomada por sorpresa por tal comentario, pero no supo que decir.

"El viejo gordo... ¿es eso una nuez que tienes por cerebro¡CINDY TIENE AMNESIA¡Te lo dije ayer por teléfono!", gritó Sheen.

"Ah... es verdad", dijo Carl, cuando se levantó del suelo.

"¡Sheen!", llamó Libby, muy molesta. "¿Qué es eso de las escaleras en el baño?", demandó.

Sheen comenzó a temblar.

"N-nada... E-es sólo... una...", Sheen empezó a decir, luego, apuntó a Jimmy saliendo de su casa. "¡Miren¡Es Jimmy!". Saludó. "¡Jimmy, por aquí!".

Libby codeó a Sheen. Puso su boca sobre sus oídos y susurró un 'Hablaremos de esto después'.

"¡Hola, chicos!", saludó Jimmy. Volteó a ver a Cindy. "Hola, Cindy. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?", preguntó.

Cindy caminó hacia Jimmy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Mucho mejor...", dijo. Suspiró soñadoramente yunos corazones flotaron por encima de su cabeza.

Jimmy, de repente, se sintió tembloroso. Tocó su mejilla y se sonrojó. Y un rostro de enamorado se podía ver. Los chicos y Libby no sabían cómo responder.

"¿A-alguien vio... l-lo que yo creo que vi?", dijo Carl, inocentemente.

"¿Cindy b-besando a Jimmy en la mejilla?", preguntó Sheen.

Carl asintió.

"Me asustó...", comentó Sheen.

"Muchachos, el autobús está aquí", dijo Libby.

Señaló hacia un viejo pedazo de chatarra amarillo dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Se detuvo enfrente de los cinco chicos. La puerta se abrió. Temiendo no reconocer a nadie en el autobús, Cindy tragó saliva, mientras era la primera en entrar. Jimmy la siguió, y después Libby, Sheen y Carl. Cindy caminó unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo del autobús, mirando caras desconocidas. Algunas de ellas reían, otras hablaban del accidente que tuvo, otras mirándola con sorpresa como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Vio unos asientos vacíos y animó a Jimmy y a los demás a seguirla. Jimmy tomó el asiento cerca de la ventana, y Cindy, en vez de sentarse junto a Libby, se sentó junto a Jimmy.

Jimmy volteó su cabeza desde la ventana para ver a su lado. De sólo mirarla lo tomó por sorpresa. Trató de permanecer calmado. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil. Cindy sonrió.

"Eh... Hola...", dijo Jimmy, sudando y riendo nerviosamente y saludando todo al mismo tiempo. "C-creí que ibas a sentarte junto a Libby...".

Cindy delicadamente posó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Jimmy, y pasó su brazo alrededor hasta que ambos se conectaron. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

"No entiendo por qué...", dijo y suspiró.

Jimmy tragó saliva. "¡Cindy, por favor¡Todos nos están mirando!", dijo, viendo a su alrededor las miradas de asombro. Trató de quitársela de encima, pero ella sólo siguió aferrándose a su brazo.

Momentos después, se dio por vencido cuando descubrió que Cindy se había dormido sobre su hombror. Miró otra vez a los otros chicos del autobús, burlándose de su 'situación'.

"Creo que no durmió bien anoche...", rió nerviosamente, diciendo eso como excusa.


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 4**

**¿Dónde está la Cindy que conozco?**

Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby y otros chicos y chicas bajaron del autobus. Cindy siguió a Jimmy por todos lados cuando pasaron la puerta de la escuela. Jimmy sintió su respiración flotar por su cuello. Se detuvo en seco y volteó una vez que llegaron a los casilleros.

"¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? Estás molestándome", comentó, bastante ofendido.

"Lo siento... es sólo que... tu colonia, era como... hipnotizante y yo sólo quería olerla", fue la excusa de Cindy.

Jimmy se sorprendió.

"Y no pude despegarme de tí ni siquiera en el autobus", agregó.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

"Y-yo no... no estaba usando colonia, Cindy, era sólo mi desodorante", dijo Jimmy.

"Ah...", Cindy dijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, no sabiendo qué decir, hasta que Libby tomó a Cindy por la muñeca y la alejó de Jimmy.

"Vámonos, amiga, eso si quieres mantener tu reputación, desde luego", dijo Libby.

"Adiós, Jimmy", fue la despedida de Cindy antes que desapareciera junto con Libby en una gran masa de estudiantes caminando.

Jimmy se quedó ahí parado, tratando de saber qué pasaba. Mientras abría su casillero y sacaba sus libros, no podía sacarla de su mente. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez si Cindy tenía amnesia y no se acordaba de él, significaba que su lado bueno sería expuesto y no tendría que esconder sus sentimientos. ¿Pero qué quedaría de la antigua Cindy?-¿Nada? No, aún estaba todo en su mente. Pero con el duro golpe que recibió, sus memorias se bloquearon de alguna manera... y hasta que sus células cerebrales se repararan, si sucediera eso, se convertiría en una relación de amor y no odio para él y para Cindy. Eso traería caos. Si toda la escuela y toda la ciudad se enteraran de su amor por ella, entonces estaría expuesto. El otro problema era¿qué tal si él está realmente enamorado de ella? Por supuesto que él no quería traer ahora una relación, excepto que ella aceptara. Excepto que la antigua Cindy aceptara. Esto lo confundió.

"Eso si la antigua Cindy aceptara... pero mientras tanto... ¿qué debo hacer?", se preguntó Jimmy a sí mismo.

* * *

"¿Cuál es tu problema?", preguntó Libby.

Arrastró a Cindy a un salón de clases vacio, y cerró la puerta.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Cindy, confundida.

"Lo que pasó recientemente¡le seguías el trasero a Jimmy!", gritó Libby.

"N-no estoy segura", respondió Cindy. "Pero creo que estoy enamorada de él...".

"¿Él?-¿Él, quién?", preguntó Libby. Levantó una ceja y puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Jimmy, por supuesto...", suspiró Cindy cuando dijo eso.

El suspiro era señal de amor, y no de derrota. Libby estaba sorprendida. Esta no era ella. Imposible. Pero aún así...

"¿Me dices que estás enamorada de Jimmy?", preguntó.

Cindy, lentamente, asintió.

"Pero... pero... ¿dónde está tu antigua persona?", dijo Libby. "¿Dónde está la vieja Cindy que conozco y respeto?-¿Dónde está la antigua Cindy que pelea con el chico que mentalmente ama y esconde sus sentimientos por él¿Nerdtrón?-¿Podridón?-¿Rey Cráneo?-¿De alguna manera te suena familiar?".

Cindy pensó por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza.

"No sé de qué estás hablando. Él parece bueno. Se viste y huele bien. Habla chistoso a veces. Y estoy casi segura de que tiene algo conmigo también. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que peleamos y escondemos nuestros sentimientos. Parece algo estúpido", respondió Cindy.

Libby no sabía qué decir. Era seguro que no era la misma de antes. Pero entonces, significaba también que su lado bueno estaba expuesto (algo de lo que Jimmy temía). No tenía más palabras para decir, hasta que Cindy rompió el silencio.

"Los apodos que dices¿se lo dicen a él?-¿Quién le dice esos apodos?", preguntó Cindy.

"Tú se los dices todos los días... Qui-quiero decir, se los decías todos los días", respondió Libby.

"Suenan... como tonterías...", comentó Cindy.

Libby asintió. "Sí, pero aún así, Cindy, a mí y a tí... nos gustaba eso, porque... nos gustaba molestarlo, hacerle bromas, molestar a sus amigos nerd, Sheen y Carl", explicó.

Cindy trató de entender esas palabras. Pero era algo difícil de absorber.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó, aún confundida.

"¿Porque decías que él era un cerebro presumido y sus inventos siempre traían problemas?", respondió Libby.

"Yo dije-¡Un momento!-¿Dijiste que tiene... inventos?", preguntó Cindy.

"Sí, él tiene su propio laboratorio y todo eso", comentó Libby.

Cindy sonrió.

"Pero no nos deja entrar por eso de la estúpida regla para damas", agregó Libby y suspiró.

La sonrisa de Cindy se desvaneció. "¿Por qué?", preguntó.

"Porque fueron tus constantes peleas con él lo que lo llevó a hacerlo", respondió Libby.

La rubia asintió, entendiendo la situación.

"¿Puedo conocer su laboratorio?", preguntó Cindy.

Libby no esperaba algo así. "Amiga, no tienes que pedírmelo, tendrás que pedírselo a él", dijo.

Cindy sonrió otra vez. "¡Está bien, lo haré!", dijo y su sonrisa creció.

Abrió la puerta del salón del clases y se fue de allí, dejando todavía sorprendida a Libby. Cuando se recuperó, se dio cuenta que tal vez había cometido un error. Corrió tras Cindy para advertirle.

"¡Cindy!-¡espera!", gritó.


	5. Chapter 5

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 5**

**Título: Muestrame tu laboratorio**

Cindy corrió al salón de clases. Aún habían unos cuantos chicos y chicas parados porque la maestra no había llegado todavía. Uno de ellos era su destino. Ella lentamente se acercó. Él la miró aproximarse. Estaba listo para escucharla. Ella iba a decir algo, pero una voz gritó de repente.

"Bien, clazzfe. ¡Es hora de hazerrrf sus exámenezz--_CUAC_!".

Una especie de maestra, alta, de gran bocota, y fuertemente parecida a la pata Daisy, apareció en el salón de clases. La clase entera tomó sus respectivos asientos. Libby pisó el salón de repente, tratando de ganar aliento.

"Lo siento... maestra... Pato...", dijo Libby, con gran esfuerzo.

"Ezztá bien, Liggy. Zziéntate, por favor", dijo la maestra Pato, y apuntó al escritorio de Libby. Cuando apuntó, notó que Cindy aún seguía parada, y estaba de espaldas. Eso podía ser considerado una falta, porque Cindy parecía no escuchar una palabra de lo que la maestra dijo, pero la maestra Pato estaba feliz de ver a su alumna desde aquel accidente. "¡dsfZindy¡Qué agradable zsdforpresa!".

Cindy, quien estaba aún enfocada en sus pensamientos con Jimmy, volteó la mirada. Miró a la maestra Pato de arriba a abajo, y no pudo contenerse. ¿Un pato vestido de maestra¿Una mestra vestida de pato? Comenzó con una risita, y luego, cayó al suelo dando constantes y más altas carcajadas.

"¿Pazzsa algo malo?", la maestra Pato preguntó, un poco desilucionada por la reacción de Cindy.

Entre risas, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Cindy gritó las palabras. "¿Maestra Pato?-¡Maestra Pato!-¡JAJAJAJA¡Una maestra-pato!-¡JAJA! Una pato--MPHHH...".

Inmediatamente, entre Jimmy, Libby, Sheen y Carl pusieron una mano en la boca de Cindy, para prevenir que siga diciendo más cosas agresivas a la maestra, cuya cabeza estaba hirviendo de furia.

"**¿DE QUE TE ESTÁS RIENDO?**", gritó la maestra Pato.

Golpeó con sus nudillos su escritorio con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompió. La clase entera tembló de miedo. Cindy dejó de reír.

"¡Por favor cálmese, maestra!-¡Puedo explicarlo!-¡Cindy tiene amnesia y no puede recordar nada!", exclamó Jimmy.

"¿Ezz... ezzsdfo... verdad?", preguntó ella, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Tomó su asiento.

La clase entera asintió.

"Bueno, pazzfaré por alto ezzste malentendido", dijo. "Pero, no vuelvazzs a hacerlo", advirtió.

Jimmy, Libby, Sheen y Carl retiraron sus manos de la boca de Cindy, y Cindy habló. "Está bien, maestra... ehh... no volverá a suceder".

La clase entera suspiró de alivio.

"Bien, todos a zusz azientos ahora", dijo la maestra Pato.

Unas horas más tarde, la campana sonó, marcando el final del día en la escuela.

"¡Uf!-¡Eso estuvo cerca!", dijo Libby, caminando por los pasillos.

Cindy caminó cerca de ella y suspiró. "No sé qué sucedió allí. Vi a la maestra Pato y sólo... me reí de ella...", dijo.

"Eso es porque no puedes acordarte de que es tu maestra, y porque no puedes respetarla como es. Pero aún así, debes ser más cuidadosa con lo que dices. Sabes que es peligroso cuando no conoces a cierta gente y empiezas a reírte de ella...", explicó Jimmy, cuando alcanzó a Cindy. "Eso hasta me recuerda _nuestra_ relación, Cindy".

"¿Nuestra relación?", preguntó Cindy, y lo miró, confundida.

"Sí, se refiere a tu relación de odio y puro amorrrr", remarcó Libby.

"¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo lo que quería decir esta mañana!", recordó Cindy. "Jimmy¿tú tienes un... laboratorio?", preguntó.

Jimmy se quedó sorprendido por esta pregunta, pero entonces, fulminó con la mirada a Libby, quien puso cara de 'no me mates' y se puso a silbar. "¿Sí?", respondió.

"¿Me puedes... mostrar...tu... laboratorio?", preguntó Cindy, y conectó su brazo izquierdo con el brazo derecho de Jimmy.

Él se sintió molesto al principio, pero luego una sensación cálida corrió por su cuerpo. Miró a Cindy caminar con él, apoyando su cabeza delicadamente en su hombro, y mirándolo con sus relucientes ojos esmeralda. No pudo resistir más.

"Sí, es una buena idea", respondió.


	6. Chapter 6

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 6**

**Título: Muestrame tu laboratorio, parte 2**

El laboratorio no había cambiado en absoluto. Los inventos anteriores de Jimmy yacían bajo una mata de polvo a través de los años y la única cosa que hacían eran demostrar ser obsoletos. Cuando una cosa era obsoleta, la nueva política de Jimmy era, por mucho que la odiara, de abandonar la idea y comenzar uno nuevo. El nuevo invento era una versión mucho más mejorada que la anterior, pero con el tiempo, era además una colección nueva de basura. La única cosa que realmente le importaba era Goddard. Hablando del canino metálico, era el guardián del laboratorio. Existía una interesante historia de cuando Sheen y Carl destruyeron el analizador de ADN de VOX.

"Si, fue un día en el que me fui de vacaciones con mamá y papá, así que, dejé a Sheen y a Carl custiodiando mi laboratorio", explicó Jimmy mientras caminaba hacia su casa, con Cindy a su lado,escuchando muy atentamente. "Ya que era muy difícil para ellos para entrar, pegaron plastilina con un mechón de mi cabello en mi analizador de ADN, así podrían entrar las veces que quisieran. Eso creyeron...", dijo, y suspiró. Se llevó una mano a su cara y recordó ese día.

"¿Qué le hace la plastilina a un analizador de ADN?", preguntó Cindy.

"No es lo que hace, sino lo que provoca", explicó él. "El analizador se sobrecargó, porque Sheen, por hiperactivo y déjame decirlo, por tonto que era, jugaba a entrar y salir de mi laboratorio usando la puerta. El analizador detectaba mi cabello y decía _'Bienvenido, Jimmy'_ tantas veces, que estalló. Cuando volví a mi casa, luego de dos semanas, estaban tan nerviosos que se culpaban mutuamente".

Jimmy y Cindy continuaron caminando, silenciosamente, y ella se preguntaba a sí misma si Sheen y Carl eran personas inteligentes o no. Especialmente Sheen.

"Son tus amigos, de alguna manera¿verdad?", preguntó.

"Eso es verdad...", él dijo y suspiró.

"¿Qué les hiciste?", ella preguntó.

"No hice nada. Sólo... sólo les dije que se vayan y vuelvan al día siguiente. Y enseguida, me puse a limpiar el desorden", él respondió.

Cindy fijó su mirada en sus ojos por si mentía. No había ningún rastro.

'Tan lindo, y tan amable', pensó.

"Aquí estamos", dijo Jimmy. "¡Hola, Goddard!".

"¡BARK!-¡BARK!", ladró Goddard, corriendo hacia Jimmy y dejando su puesto.

Jimmy se acercó y se arrodilló. Dejó que Goddard le lengüeteara la cara. El perro metálico estaba feliz de ver a su amo llegar después de la escuela. Por supuesto, un robot estaba programado para hacer de todo. Pero este perro, tenía algo especial.

"¿Un robot?", se preguntó Cindy, incrédula, fijándose en la escena. A pesar de eso, se veían lindos.

"No es sólo un robot, Goddard fue mi primer invento desde que tenía cuatro años", respondió Jimmy. "Es un canino cibernético capaz de efectuar 11 millones, 4 cosas... excepto limpiar sus desechos", explicó.

Ella juró que puso atención a lo que dijo, pero no pudo seguirlo. "¿Un qué?", preguntó.

"Oh... disculpa... mira, no te preocupes por lo que digo. Mucho mejor, es que cuando recobres tu memoria, me entenderás y hasta me tratarás como si fuera una especie de tonto", dijo Jimmy.

"¿Eso es lo que voy a hacer?", dijo Cindy.

"Exacto", agregó Jimmy.

"¡Pero es que no quiero! Eres lindo y... y... tan amable, y dices cosas chistosas, y hueles bien con tu colonia...", dijo Cindy. Pudo sentir sus mejillas quemarse.

Jimmy también sintió sus mejillas coloradas. Lentamente volteó la mirada. Se levantó y se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos. "Eh... sabes... eso fue dulce... vas a matarme cuando te diga esto después de que recobres tu-- _¡MMMPH!_".

Fue interrumpido cuando Cindy colocó sus labios en los de él. Un grupo de corazónes los rodeó y voló sobre ellos y hasta los sorprendidos ojos de Jimmy tenían corazones en vez de pupilas. Pudo sentir todo su cuerpo volverse gelatina y su gran cerebro derretirse. Pero... por alguna razón... algo andaba... mal. Era algo inexplicable, ya que ella era su gran amor desde la escuela primaria.

Por otro lado, Cindy estaba disfrutando aquel beso. Sintió como que debía hacer esto hace mucho tiempo. Como que, era su destino. Estar con él. Juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 7**

**Título: Aléjate**

"_HOLA_...", una voz dijo detrás de ellos.

Jimmy y Cindy voltearon la mirada para ver a Libby, enojada, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y repiqueteando el piso.

"¿Libby?-¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó Jimmy.

"¡Jimmy Neutron!-¡Qué vergüenza!", dijo Libby, mientras caminaba hacia él. "¿No te sientes mal por besar a una pobre e indefensa chica con amnesia?-¡No se acuerda de ti!-¡Te conoce de la forma en que ella es, no así!", dijo, furiosa, señalandole los errores en su cara.

"Libby... Yo... yo no... ¡Yo no hice nada!-¡Ella lo hizo por su cuenta!", explicó Jimmy.

"Quiero que te alejes de mi amiga si sabes lo que te conviene", dijo Libby, mostrando un puño delante de su cara.

"¡No me asustas!", amenazó Jimmy, y empujó a Libby hacia atrás.

Cindy no entendía aquella situación. Se quedó parada mirándolos pelear por ella.

"Disculpen...", dijo Cindy, muy bajo como para oírse.

Pero apenas Cindy habló, la lucha se volvió más intensa. Con insultos, Jimmy tomaba a Libby por el cabello y Libby tiraba varios golpes a su estómago.

"¡Disculpen!", gritó Cindy.

"¿Qué!", los dos luchadores dijeron antes de continuar.

Cayeron al suelo. Libby aprovechó la oportunidad y golpeó a Jimmy fuertemente en la cara.

"¡_MALDITA SEA_!", Jimmy gritó de dolor.

Iba a propinarle otro golpe, cuando Cindy la tomó por la muñeca. Libby se sorprendió por esto.

"¡Espera, espera!-¿Por qué haces esto?", preguntó Cindy.

"Te estoy protegiendo, amiga", respondió Libby.

"¿Protegerme de qué?-¿De él?-¡Si lo hice por mi cuenta!", dijo Cindy, y dejó libre la muñeca de Libby.

"Pero Cindy", dijo Libby, y se levantó del suelo, "¡no lo entiendes!-¡Tú no eres TU! Bueno, decías que odiabas a Jimmy, y con tu problema y eso lo olvidaste y... y... pensé que él estaba...", dijo Libby.

"¿Aprovechándome de ella?", preguntó Jimmy, cuando se levantó.

"¡Tú cállate!", Libby le gritó a Jimmy.

"Él no se aprovechó, yo lo hice", dijo Cindy.

"Es lo que intentaba decirte, Libby", explicó Jimmy.

"Creo que necesito un doctor¡porque me estoy volviendo loca!", dijo Libby, agarrándose la cabeza.

"¡No te pongas así, Libby! Me enamoré¿cuál es el problema?", dijo Cindy, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Libby, pero ella se apartó y volteó su cabeza.

"Mira, cuando te recuperes, no entenderás por qué estás con Jimmy. ¡Irás a mi casa, me dirás lo que pasó y yo diré un '_¡Ves!-¡Te lo dije!_' ¡Y cerraré la puerta en tu carota!", explicó Libby, muy enojada. "¡Yo me largo!". Y con eso, se marchó.

Jimmy y Cindy la miraron irse. "¿Qué pasa con ella?", preguntó Cindy.

"Creo que tiene razón, Cindy", respondió Jimmy.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó ella.

"Hay dos posibilidades, la primera, que no recordarás nada por años y quizás siglos, y seguiremos siendo novios. La segunda, que en un par de días, no recordarás nada de tu actual estado mental y volverás a ser la Cindy de siempre", explicó Jimmy.

Cindy absorbió esas palabras, perpleja, y Jimmy la animó un poco poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, aún mirando a Libby emprender camino a su casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 8**

**Título: Qué pasó con papá**

"¡Cynthia!-¿Qué estás haciendo con ese chico Neutron?-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!-¡Es hora de cenar!", llamó la madre de Cindy desde su casa.

Cindy suspiró. "¡Ya voy!", gritó en señal de respuesta. Volteó su mirada hacia Jimmy. "Siento no poder quedarme mucho más. En serio quería conocer tu laboratorio, pero...", dijo.

"¿Mañana, tal vez?", preguntó Jimmy.

"Eso estaría bien, creo...", dijo ella. "Adiós". Le dio un rápido besito en los labios y se marchó hacia su casa.

Jimmy caminó los pocos pasos a su casa, y abrió la puerta. Miró por la ventana y vio a Cindy entrando a su casa y cerrándo la puerta. Suspiró, soñadoramente. Tocó su boca para sentir una vez más el dulce cosquilleo de sus labios sobre los de él.

"¡Oh, hola, Jimbo! No te vi entrar", dijo una voz detrás de él, haciendo que Jimmy se sobresaltara.

"Hola, papá", dijo, y se acercó a Hugh, quien estaba sentado en el sofá. Miró la televisión. "¿Qué sucede?".

Hugh frunció el entrecejo, y miró la televisión. "Este... Nada importante, Jimbo... Dees-son las noticias diciendo que un cometa acaba... de pasar sobre Canada, y olvidé decírtelo".

"¿Un cometa pasando sobre Canada!", comprobó Jimmy. "¡Oh, no!-¡Se suponía que me iba a mi laboratorio a verlo!", dijo, pegándose en la frente, frustrado.

_'¡Tonta Libby! Gracias a ella, tendré que esperar 74 años más'_, se dijo entre dientes.

"¿Así que cómo está tu novia, eh, Jim-Jam?", dijo Hugh. Guiñó un ojo y codeó a Jimmy en el brazo.

Jimmy se sentó en el sofá al lado de Hugh.

"Eh... muy mal, en realidad... ella no es mi novia", respondió.

"¿Por qué? Los vi a los dos besuquearse", preguntó Hugh, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Luego, dejó de rascarse, y comenzó a jugar con un pato de goma.

"¡Papá!-¡Por favor!", dijo Jimmy, avergonzado. Podía notarse un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas. "Ella tiene amnesia...".

"¿Amnesia!", gritó Hugh.

"Sí...", dijo Jimmy, y miró al suelo.

"Sabes, Jim-Jam... este hábito de los patos y los pies... y esto de los 'Jimbo-Mambo'... no son míos", explicó Hugh.

"¿Qué?".

Jimmy no comprendía.

"Verás, Beto Velez tiene estos hábitos. Es un hombre como yo, tiene esa voz cómica, le gustan lospasteles y los patos y tiene pies planos", confesó Hugh.

"¿Por qué le robaste esos hábitos a él?", preguntó Jimmy.

"Tu madre me dijo que tuve este gran chichón en la cabeza", dijo Hugh, y mostró a Jimmy un grande y sangrante golpe en su cabeza. "Deh-la cosa es, que ella me dijo que yo también era un genio", explicó. "Perdí todos mis recuerdos y mis capacidades de estudio cuando en mi cumpleaños número quince tuve un accidente con mi bicicleta". Al comentar Hugh sus problemas, a Jimmy se le abrían cada vez más los ojos. "Me rompí la pierna derecha, es por eso que llevo puestos estos zapatos de pies izquierdos. Son ortopédicos", dijo, y mostró que su pierna derecha llevaba puesta un zapato izquierdo. "Los doctores decían que existía una gran posibilidad de que yo recuperara mi memoria. Pero, no fue así".

_'¡Cindy tiene el mismo problema!'_, fue todo lo que Jimmy pudo pensar.

"Tu madre y yo solíamos pelear mucho, sabes. No la amaba cuando peleábamos aquellos días, pero me dijo que mis hormonas cambiaron con el correr del tiempo. Caímos en un profundo amor. Es por eso que estás aquí. Eres un genio porque tu padre era un genio y tu madre sabía de mecánica", le dijo Hugh.

"¿Me estuviste escondiendo todo esto durante años?", preguntó Jimmy.

"¿Qué te acabo de decir recién?", preguntó Hugh y miró al suelo, y suspiró amargamente.

"Bien... tenías amnesia y sólo puedes recordar algo cuando alguien te cuenta sobre tu vida", dijo Jimmy.

Entonces, se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos.

"¿Por qué crees que no puedo llamarte por tu primer nombre?", Hugh se rascó la cabeza.

"¡Un minuto!-¡Eso es!", interrumpió Jimmy, y se levantó del sofá con una brillante idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 9**

**Título: Buscando a Cindy**

"Bien, este es el plan".

Jimmy llamó a Sheen y a Carl y ambos entraron al laboratorio de Jimmy tan rápido como pudieron. Otra misión, como en los viejos tiempos.

"Tenemos que hacer que Cindy recuerde cosas. No sé si tenemos mucho tiempo, y aún no sé si el daño cerebral es grave. Trataré de encontrar datos con VOX mientras podamos contar con Cindy y hacerle algunas pruebas", explicó Jimmy.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que dijo, Carl?", preguntó Sheen.

"No tengo idea...", Carl sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Argh!", dijo Jimmy, y se abofeteó la frente. "Buscamos a Cindy y le hacemos unas pruebas¿entendido?".

"Entendido", Sheen y Carl asintieron esta vez.

"Sheen, ve a la casa de Libby y le dices de venir hasta aquí. Y Carl, tú sólo traes a Cindy aquí. Prepararé los programas de prueba en VOX", ordenó Jimmy.

Veinte minutos después...

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?", pensó Jimmy, paseando de un lado al otro, nervioso.

Sheen fue el primero en entrar al laboratorio junto con Libby. "¡Hola, Jimmy! Perdona la tardanza. Fue difícil convencer a mi reina de venir hasta aquí".

"Bien, me explicarás todo después. VOX está lista. Y¿dónde está Carl?", preguntó Jimmy, mirando a su alrededor.

"No lo sé", Sheen se encogió de hombros.

Jimmy, Sheen y Libby cruzaron la calle y tocaron el timbre de la puerta de la casa Vortex. La Sra. Vortex abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola, _Liberty_!", saludó la Sra. Vortex. Miró a Jimmy y a Sheen, quienes soltaban una risita cómplice al escuchar que la llamaba 'Liberty'. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?", preguntó.

"Eh, buscamos a Cindy. ¿Está ella disponible?", preguntó Libby.

"Está en su habitación, durmiendo. Iré a despertarla. Pasen", dijo, y dejó que Libby entrara. "Ah. ¿y pueden hacerme ustedes dos un favor?", dijo la Sra. Vortex, y señaló a Jimmy y a Sheen.

"¿Sí, señora?", preguntó Jimmy.

"¿Podrían sacar a su gordo amigo fuera de mi casa?", suplicó la Sra. Vortex.

Jimmy y Sheen miraron sorprendidos a la Sra. Vortex, luego se miraron ellos entre sí, y entonces la miraron a ella de nuevo.

"Eso depende¿en dónde está el gordo?", preguntó Sheen.

"Se está comiendo en mi cocina mis galletas, mis pasteles, mi cereal y mi cena, todo al mismo tiempo", dijo la Sra. Vortex.

Los chicos tragaron saliva. La Sra. Vortex dejó que Jimmy y Sheen entraran y señaló a Carl sentado en la mesa, comiendo.

"¡**GORDO**!", gritó Sheen.

"¿Mmmhqué!", dijo Carl. "Ah, hola".

"Carl, te dije que llevaras a Cindy a mi la-- eh¡casa¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te pedí?", preguntó Jimmy, cuidadosamente y tratando de no decir 'laboratorio', conociendo a la Sra. Vortex.

"Ya sewmh, pero dijo que Cindy estaba dormida y--", dijo Carl.

"¡**MUCHACHOS**!", gritó Libby desde la habitación de Cindy.

Jimmy, Sheen y la Sra. Vortex subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Cindy. Notaron que Libby estaba preocupada y aterrorizada, y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Cindy no estaba en su cama. Las luces estaban encendidas y la ventana estaba abierta.

"Cindy no está... no sé dónde puede estar...", dijo Libby.

La Sra. Vortex se desmayó.


	10. Chapter 10

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 10**

**Título: Mamá**

"Ya estamos aquí, dulzura", dijo alguien, estacionando el auto junto a lo que parecía ser una cueva con dos puertas dobles de metal.

"¿Estás segura de que esta es la casa del abuelo, **mamá**?", dijo otra persona, al salir del auto.

"Puedes apostarlo", la primera persona sonrió diabólicamente.

"¿Pero por qué me tuviste que llevar a través de la ventana?", preguntó la segunda persona.

"Cindy, cariño, quería que esto fuera una sorpresa para tí", respondió la primera persona.

Ésta se acercó a las puertas de hierro, revelando que no era otra que Linda Hermosa. Su pelo estaba envuelto en una cola, y sus ojos eran un falso verde por sus lentes de contacto. Sus labios estaban pintados y no había ninguna otra diferencia. Se veía exactamente como la mamá de Cindy, pero su vestimenta era la misma de siempre, cuero negro. Linda se acercó más a la cueva, puso su mano en un escáner de reconocimiento de huellas y luego presionó un botón rojo en una caja de control y las puertas de metal comenzaron a abrirse. Cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, chasqueó sus dedos y un tipo musculoso, grande y vestido de negro tomó el control del auto.

Cindy se quedó quieta, mirando cómo el auto conducía a lo lejos y doblaba a la izquierda de la montaña y revelaba un gran estacionamiento lleno de un montón de autos viejos. Linda chasqueó sus dedos otra vez para sacar a Cindy de sus sueños, y dejó que entrara a la cueva. Cindy obedeció.

Caminaron por el pasillo, todo cubierto de metal, hasta que alcanzaron a llegar a otras dos puertas de metal. Cindy se quedaba pensando el porqué de tantas puertas de metal y cómo este lugar le recordaba de alguien a quién no podía recordar en ese preciso momento.

Linda presionó un botón colocado junto a un interlocutor y éste parpadeó.

"¡Ya voy!", gritó alguien desde el interlocutor.

Las puertas se abrieron, y dejaron ver a una pequeña persona, que llevaba dos grandes anteojos sobre su nariz, era calvo y llevaba mostacho. Usaba una bata de laboratorio y guantes negros de cuero.

"Aquí la tienes, padre", dijo Linda, y señaló a Cindy ", ahora¿podrías dejar de molestarme? Tengo una vida".

"¡Déjate de tonterías!", dijo él, moviendo sus manos rápidamente, aparentemente trataba de pegarle a Linda. "Te necesito para que te encargues de ella. ¿No te das cuenta?-¡Ella es la clave para atrapar a Neutron!".

"¿Perdón?-¿Quién eres tú?", preguntó Cindy.

"¡Ah! ... Perdona, querida. Debo haber olvidado que estabas--- errr, uh...", dijo.

"¿Aquí?", preguntó Cindy.

"Sí, sí. Gracias. Yo soy tu-- errr... ayúdenme aquí... empieza con 'a'", masculló.

"¿**Abuelo**?", preguntó otra vez Cindy.

"Eso es correcto, mi niña", dijo, haciendo una escena y pretendía secarse las lágrimas de la cara, "Calamitous, abuelo Calamitous".

"Te ves tan... ¡pequeño!", comentó Cindy.

"Oh, eso es lo que mis psiquiatras decían, y muchas otras personas", dijo Calamitous, y su cara se volvió roja como un tomate, tratando de mostrarse avergonzado. "Ven, ven¡dale al viejo un abrazo!", dijo, extendiendo sus brazos y caminando hacia Cindy. Cayó al suelo.

Cindy rió.

"¡Jaja!-¡Eres chistoso!-¡Igual que Jimmy!", rió otra vez.

Linda Hermosa miró hacia otro lado, e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Jimmy?-¡Neutron!", gritó Calamitous. Se levantó del suelo, y enfrentó a Linda. "¿Cuándas veces te dije que no le dejes quedarse cerca de ese chico Neutron?", gritó más.

"¡No puedo evitarlo! Va a la escuela, con él, con sus amigos, y tambiéna la Dulcería y se encontró con él varias veces en otros lugares" dijo Linda.

"Así que¿es cierto eso?", dijo Calamitous, y volteó y miró fulminante a Cindy.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó, temblando un poco.

"Debo decirte la verdad, querida", dijo Calamitous. "Verás, este chicom,... Jimmy Neutron es--- errr... ahh...".

Cuando mencionó a Jimmy, los ojos de Cindy se transformaron en corazones y no pudo dejar de chillar. "¿Es la cosa más hermosa y linda y dulce en el universo entero?", preguntó, moviendo sus brazos rápidamente en el aire.

Calamitous esperó la respuesta. "Sí, sí... eso es...", asintió. "Ehhh--- **¡NO!**", se dio cuenta. "¡No, él es _malo_!".

"¿Malo?", preguntó Cindy.

"Sí. Está mostrando su lado amable ahora, pero, en el fondo... es malo, muy malo y sus inventos¡son pura y completamente malos también!", explicó Calamitous.

"¡Ay, no!-¡Ese Goddard!", Linda hizo toda una escena tratando de parecer aterrorizada.

"Ven aquí, mi niña, y te diré más sobre Neutron", dijo Calamitous, y dejó que Cindy entrara a su laboratorio.

Cindy hizo lo que se le dijo, aún sin creer en aquella historia.

_¿Jimmy Neutron?-¿Malo?_


	11. Chapter 11

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 11**

**Título: Entrenamiento**

"Bueno, esto es lo que debemos hacer, y tendrá que ser rápido", Jimmy fue a su laboratorio acompañado de Sheen y Carl. Se arrancó un cabello de su cabeza y lo puso junto al escáner de ADN. La puerta se abrió y los tres chicos entraron rápidamente. "Localizaré a Cindy con mi computadora, envié a Libby a quedarse con la Sra. Vortex, y Sheen y Carl, tendrán que ir a buscar a Jet Fusion".

"Ehmmm... Entendí la parte de Sheen¿pero además dijiste que debemos encontrar a Jet Fusion?", preguntó Sheen, rascándose la cabeza, confundido.

"Sí, miren, antes de que los llamara por primera vez, fabriqué unos relojes con los que podrán comunicarse con otra gente, tienen lásers, rayos magéticos, y mucho más", dijo Jimmy, caminando por su laboratorio y dirigiéndose a una mesa. Habían dos relojes sobre ella.

"_¡GENIAL!_", exclamó Sheen.

"_¡SI¡VIVA JIMMY Y SUS COSAS QUE HACEN PRRRIIING!_", agregó Carl.

Jimmy y Sheen miraron locamente a Carl por unos segundos, y luego sacudieron sus cabezas.

"También tienen un escáner de ADN, así pueden localizar a cualquiera que conozcan, enemigo, amigo, o extraterrestre", dijo Jimmy, dándoles a Sheen y a Carl los relojes. "Están preparados con mi super avanzada computadora pero además requieren batería extra", dijo, y les dio a Sheen y a Carl las baterías. Antes de que Jimmy se sentara en su silla, abrió un compartimiento secreto en su laboratorio. Sheen y Carl se miraron mutuamente, ya que nunca habían visto eso antes.

"¿Qué hay ahí, Jimmy?", preguntó Carl.

"Deberán entrenar con los relojes, y aprender cómo usar los lásers y esas cosas", explicó Jimmy. "Este compartimiento es una sala de entrenamiento. Y programaré a mi computadora para enseñarles a ambos", finalizó, dejando que Sheen y Carl entraran adentro.

"_¡ULTRA-GENIAL!_", exclamó Sheen, exaltado.

Sheen y Carl entraron al compartimiento y su puerta se cerró. Para asegurarse, Jimmy fue hacia su gran monitor y contempló cada movimiento de ellos con su cámara. Observó por el monitor cómo Carl presionaba un botón en su reloj y Sheen quedaba electrocutado. Un rato después, Sheen disparaba un rayo hacia Carl. Batallaron intensamente, hasta que Jimmy habló por su micrófono.

"Amigos, por favor, sólo aprendan a usar los relojes", les dijo.

Apenas dijo eso, desconectó la cámara y cargó el programa de ubicaciones.

Pasó más de un día, y Jimmy estaba exhausto. No durmió, ni comió, o fue a la escuela, y su única preocupación era qué había sucedido con Cindy.

"Han pasado veinticinco largas horas y no puedo encontrar a mi segundo malvado villano en la lista... el profesor Calamitous... Goddard...", dijo Jimmy, despacio.

Goddard ladró como respuesta. Gimoteó. Estaba preocupado también por la novia de su amo.

"¡Estoy seguro de que él es el responsable, de otro modo, no estaría bloqueando su señal!", agregó Jimmy, furioso.

El compartimiento secreto se abrió, y detrás de un poco de humo, salió un cansado Carl, tratando de respirar. Y Sheen, quien caminaba calmadamente hacia Jimmy, sin ninguna preocupación.

"Y¿qué tal les fue, chicos?", preguntó Jimmy, feliz de verlos.

"Muy bien, Jimmy", dijo Sheen. "¡Estoy listo para encontrar a Jet¡No puedo creer que aprendí a hacer tantas cosas con este aparato!", exclamó, exaltado.

Apuntó a Carl, usó su rayo y rostizó a su amigo.

"Ayuda..", dijo Carl antes de desmayarse.

_'Me pregunto si habré hecho un buen trabajo'_, Jimmy sacudió su cabeza. "Escucha, Sheen, eso no es un juguete", al decir esto,sostenía la mano de Sheen. "Por favor, sólo úsalo bien y ve con Carl a encontrar a Jet Fusion. Les quedan sólo unas horas. Ya casi termino de localizar la señal del profesor Calamitous", dijo Jimmy.

"¡Bien, capitán Jimmy! Vámonos, gordo", comprendió Sheen y se marchó.

Carl se arrastró hacia la puerta de salida.


	12. Chapter 12

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 12**

**Título: Charla entre abuelo y nieta**

Mientras Jimmy estuvo todo el tiempo buscando a Cindy, y Sheen y Carl entrenaban, el mismo día, el profesor Calamitous y su _'nieta'_ tuvieron una grande y cálida charla. Si se podía decir que era cálida. Se sentaron juntos en una fría y pobremente iluminada sala, cada uno entre una fría y metálica mesa, y sus asientos también eran fríos y metálicos, para que se pudieran cómodamente congelar el trasero.

"¿D-dónde está mamá?", preguntó Cindy echando un vistazo alrededor.

"Eh, tuvo que hacer un trabajo...", dijo Calamitous, pero enseguida cambió el tema. "Escúchame con cuidado, jovencita. Esto es serio. Estás en peligro", advirtió.

Cindy no podía creerlo. "¿Que estoy **QUÉ**?", preguntó, incrédula. Estaba empezando a sentirse asustada.

"Este chico, Neutron, y sus amigos... uhhh...", dijo, pero se pegó en la frente. "Ay... no puedo recordar sus nombres...", y sacudió su cabeza avergonzado.

"Libby... Carl, y Sheen¿qué pasa con ellos?", preguntó Cindy.

"¡Son pura y enteramente malos¡Para **NOSOTROS**!", gritó Calamitous, extendiendo sus brazos. "Te están usando a **TÍ**. Quieren que te vuelvas parte de ellos, así pueden viajar y tener... eh...", murmuró en la última parte.

"¿Aventuras?", corrigió Cindy.

"¡Sí! Exactamente, pero esas_ 'aventuras'_", dijo, poniendo énfasis a aquella palabra, "esas no son aventuras. Verás, mi trabajo es destruírlos a cualquier precio. No están jugando, esto es cosa... ehhh...", dijo.

"¿Seria?", corrigió ella de nuevo.

"Seria, sí...", dijo, y le mostró una placa. "Soy de una parte especial del gobierno, el cual me envió a esta cueva y me sugirió investigar a esos chicos. Estuve trabajando sobre ellos, desde aquel... accidente con alienígenas".

"¿Qué accidente?", preguntó Cindy.

"¡Ya sabes! Neutron envió un satélite-tostadora a esos alienígenas y los alienígenas vinieron y nos secuestraron a nosotros, los padres, para darnos como comida a su dios, Poultra, una gigante... err... ayudame aquí", explicó Calamitous, recordando vagamente.

Cindy no escuchó una palabra de lo que dijo, pero sí miró la placa. No pudo distinguir si era una real o no, porque los colores afectaban su visión en el lugar que estaban ella y Calamitous. Y su historia era tan increíble, que necesitaba tener alguna prueba de lo sucedido.

"Todavía no me crees¿verdad?", preguntó Calamitous.

Cindy sacudió inocentemente la cabeza.

"Es comprensible. Estuviste todos estos años atrapada con esta gente, que se te olvidó por completo. Déjame que te refresque la memoria", dijo Calamitous, riendo entre dientes.

Chasqueó sus dedos, y apareció de la nada un hombre vestido de negro, tomando a Cindy del brazo, y la arrastró hacia otra habitación, más oscura que la anterior. Calamitous apareció un rato más tarde. Obviamente, y como Cindy observó, sus cortas piernas no lo ayudaban del todo para moverse en este lugar. El hombre de negro forzó a Cindy a sentarse en una silla, y la encadenó con los grilletes que la silla tenía a ambos lados. También encadenó sus pies. Y sostuvo su cabeza quieta para prevernirle que la mueva. Estaba completamente inmovilizada.

"Lo siento, pero tuve que hacer esto. No quiero que me llores con que _'No te creo'_ o algo así para ponerte en mi contra", advirtió Calamitous, apuntando un dedo acusador hacia ella. "Pero, porque eres tú, voy a ir directamente al grano".

Apretó un botón en el control remoto, y de la nada salió un gigantezco monitor,descendiendo lentamente. Mostró un video detenido, además de mostrar sólo una larga bajada y la silueta de lo que parecía ser una... bicicleta. Cindy no sabía qué quería decir eso, pero luces brillaban en su cerebro mientras se esforzaba por liberarse de la silla. Apretó sus dientes... usó toda la fuerza que tenía... cerró sus ojos. Pero las luces continuaron una y otra vez brillando en su cabeza.

"¿Qué es... esto?", preguntó, malhumorada, aún apretando sus dientes.

"Ah, algo que grabé para mostrarte lo mucho que Neutron te quiere", explicó Calamitous. "¡Apaguen las luces!", gritó hacia otro hombre vestido de negro.

"¡Las luces ya están apagadas, torpe!", bramó Cindy, poniéndose más furiosa.

Tenía razón. Calamitous sacudió su cabeza. "No importa. ¡Está bien¡Pongan la película!", gritó.

La película pasó, y mostró a Cindy cayendo por la bajada, su bicicleta saliéndose de control y desapareciendo de la escena, y detrás de ella, Jimmy gritaba algo inentendible mientras volaba montado en su Aero Deslizador.Se veíaclaramente preocupado. El Aero Deslizador disparaba un rayo azul extraño, antes de que Jimmy desapareciera de la escena.

"Ahora, como puedes ver, esos rayos azules empujaban tu bicicleta. No fue un accidente", dijo Calamitous. "Neutron causó el accidente", afirmó.

"No... No... ¡Esto no puede ser¡No fue Jimmy!", dijo Cindy, e intentó sacudir la cabeza, pero el hombre vestido de negro la sujetaba con fuerza.

"¡Baaaa!", se burló Calamitous. "Ahora¿qué dices¿Me crees¡O no!", dijo, acercándose más a Cindy. Saltó al cuerpo de Cindy para llegar a su rostro.

Los ojos de Cindy estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. "Te... te creo...", sollozó.


	13. Chapter 13

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 13**

**Título: Entrenamiento**

"Esta... es la cápsula de entrenamiento", dijo Calamitous, mostrándole a Cindy una pequeña sala circular con una ventana circular transparente.

"¿Qué está haciendo mamá ahí?", preguntó Cindy, señalando a Linda Hermosa.

En efecto, Linda Hermosa se encontraba adentro, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y ella... ¿levitaba?.

"Está haciendo meditación, el arte de la concentración y... uhm... eh...", Calamitous falló en su explicación otra vez.

"¿La palabra que buscas es fuerza espiritual?", preguntó Cindy.

Calamitous sonrió. "Sí, hija mía. ¡Muy impresionante!", dijo.

Era muy impresionante para Calamitous que una niña con amnesia pudiera tener semejante vocabulario extendido. A pesar de eso, no era lo que importaba ahora. El entrenamiento estaba por comenzar. Ofreció a Cindy entrar, y ella entró. La primera cosa que Cindy notó fue el cambio del aire con el que respiraba. No era como cuando se encontraba afuera. Incluso, la gravedad era un poco más pesada de lo normal.

"Hola, querida", dijo Linda, levantándose del suelo.

"¿Eh?", preguntó Cindy, saliendo de su trance.

"Seré tu entrenadora personal de ahora en adelante", dijo Linda, acercándose más a Cindy. "La primera regla es, no quiero ninguna queja".

Cindy asintió y tragó saliva.

"La segunda regla es, que soy tu maestra, pero también tu _peor_ pesadilla. No descansaré, hasta que te transformes en una máquina de matar", explicó Linda, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Cindy volvió a tragar saliva dos veces e hizo una mueca nerviosa.

"La tercera regla es, que hasta que me pegues, o me des un puñetazo, o me patees el trasero, no saldremos de esta cápsula. ¿Te quedó claro?", dijo Linda, quedando cara a cara con Cindy.

"E-eh, sí... pero--", dijo Cindy.

"¡Qué te dije hace un minuto!-¡**NO QUIERO QUEJAS**!", bramó Linda, furiosa, y le propinó a Cindy un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Cindy voló dos metros antes de caer al suelo. Lloró de dolor. Se estaba levantando, con su nariz cubierta de sangre, cuando el collar de su remera fue agarrado por Linda y ella fue arrastrada por una patada voladora en el estómago que la envió cinco metros al otro lado.

"¡Si quieres dejar de sufrir, es mejor que me empiezes a pegar!", gritó Linda, mostrando un puño.

"¡Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo tendrás!", amenazó Cindy, levantándose lentamente y fulminándola con la mirada.

Linda se cruzó de brazos. "¡Ja!-¡No me asustas, enana!", provocó.

Cindy escupió algo de sangre, luego se limpió la boca con su brazo. Corrió en dirección a Linda, quien aún estaba esperando. Antes de que Cindy pudiera tocarla con un golpe, Linda saltó bien alto para esquivar el ataque, y luego, pateó a Cindy en la espalda con sus piernas, causando que ésta grite de dolor.

"¡Jaja!-¡Está funcionando!", gritó Calamitous, muy feliz, desde afuera. "Una vez que esta niña se ponga más furiosa, se convertirá en el arma perfecta para matar a Neutron. La pondré contra él tan despiadadamente, que él tendrá que... eh...", dijo Calamitous.

"¿Derrotarla?-¿Masticar chicle?", preguntó un guardia vestido de negro.

"¡Rendirse a mi voluntad!", gritó Calamitous. "Finalmente¡la ciudad de Retroville será mía!", rió.

_Tres horas más tarde, de vuelta en la cápsula..._

Linda estaba derrotando a una Cindy muy agotada y lastimada una y otra vez. Además, Cindy estaba cansándose de todo esto y Linda creyó que ahora era el momento de dejar de tirar golpes ypasar a los insultos.

"Vamos¿qué pasa contigo?", preguntó Linda, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cintura. "¿Eres un bebé?-¿Tienes miedo?-¿Es tu novio el problema?-¿Tienes problemas con el lugar que hasta necesitas pañales?-¿Maldita _perra_, vas a pegarme o no?-¡Niña tonta!", la insultó.

Eso fue lo último. La furia de Cindy llegó a límites insospechados, tanto que su propio cuerpo iba a estallar de energía. "¡Vas a pagar por todo esto!", gritó Cindy.

Linda sonrió con maldad, sabiendo que estaba preparada.

"¡Entonces ven y golpéame de una buena vez!", provocó.

"¡No sólo voy a golpearte, sino que también te mataré a _TÍ _y a tu estúpido, desgraciado y torpe _PADRE_ que no puede terminar una maldita oración bien!", gritó Cindy, más enfurecida.

La sonrisa malévola de Linda desapareció. Eso no estaba obviamente en los planes. Miró a Cindy con temor. "Qué rayos...", dijo, antes de que Cindy corriera hacia ella.

Cindy le propinó a la cara de Linda Hermosa una indescriptible lluvia de puñetazos. Linda escupía tanta sangre, y su cara estaba tan distorsionada por el ataque recibido, que conseguíría tener la forma de un alienígena. Cindy iba a matarla de verdad. No había ninguna manera de que Linda se escapara de ésta.

"¡_Detente_!", gritó Calamitous, luego de que abrió la puerta de la cápsula y corrió a asistir a Linda.

Cindy dejó de pegarle a Linda y corrió, furiosa, hacia Calamitous.

"¡Guardias!", ordenó Calamitous.

Un grupo de guardias dispararon sus armas y unos dardos salieron de éstas, acertando en Cindy. Cindy chilló de dolor, y luego cayó al suelo, dormida. Estaba nuevamente inmovilizada.


	14. Chapter 14

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 14**

**Título: Buscando a Jet**

El cohete de Jimmy tenía unos cuantos problemas cuando intentó encenderlo. Lo más importante, era quitar todo el montón de polvo que se había acumulado durante años. Era algo que no se esperaba, a pesar de que sabía que todos estos años no estuvo trabajando en su laboratorio.

"¡Jimmy!-¡Jimmy!-¡Jet Fusion está aquí!", gritó Sheen, sacudiendo a Jimmy, quien estaba limpiando el motor.

"¿Cuál parece ser el problema, muchacho?", preguntó la voz de un hombre viejo.

"El problema es que-- _¡AAAAHH!_", dijo Jimmy, pero inmediatamente, soltó un alarido cuando miró al viejo que tenía enfrente.

Ese viejo era gordo, perezozo, y a su cuerpo le faltaba entrenamiento. Su pelo era un montón de larga grasa gris.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?-¿A quiéntrajeron!", gritó Jimmy, furioso, hacia Sheen y Carl.

"No lo sé, pero tú lo pediste, y nosotros te lo trajimos", dijo Sheen.

"Sí¡pero no este costal lleno de pura grasa¡Estamos hablando de Jet Fusion!", gritó Jimmy a Sheen.

"¡El **ES** Jet Fusion!", exclamó Sheen.

Los tres miraron al viejo.

"Shi, Jet Fusion Mayor a tu servicio para la compañía de mensajería Jet¡la mejor en toda Retroville!", dijo el viejo, e hizo la venia.

Jimmy se quedó mirando desconcertado al viejo, y cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, molesto. Sheen y Carl también se quedaron mirando al viejo, y se miraron el uno al otro.

Sheen luego miró su reloj, furioso. "¡Reloj tonto!-¡Dije Jet Fusion, el actor!", le gritó, y se lo sacó de su muñeca y lo arrojó al suelo.

"¡Sheen!-¡Sshh!-¡No maltrates al reloj!", advirtió Carl, levantando el reloj del suelo. "Ya, ya, amiguito...", le dijo al reloj y le dio una palmadita.

Jimmy miró a Carl desconcertado por un segundo. "¡Argh!-¡No importa!-¡Encontraré a Jet Fusion yo mismo!", dijo y caminó hacia su gran monitor.

Presionó unos cuantos botones en su panel de control. La pantalla del monitor, instantáneamente mostró la cabeza del Comandante Baker.

"¡Comandante Baker!", exclamó Jimmy.

"¿Quién anda ahí?-¡Ah!-¡James Neutron!-¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Te ves más grande¿o es sólo mi monitor?", respondió el Comandante Baker, y soltó una risita.

"Gracias por los cumplidos, Comandante. Pero... escuche, no tengo mucho tiempo. Esto es una emergencia", dijo Jimmy, y puso una cara seria. "Creo que el profesor Calamitous secuestró a mi amiga, Cindy Vortex, y se la llevó a su gran laboratorio en las montañas", explicó.

"¿Qué quieres que haga yo, James?", preguntó el Comandante Baker.

"Me preguntaba si podría prestarme a su mejor espía por una semana¿si es eso posible?", preguntó Jimmy, y sonrió.

"¡Seguro que sí!-¡Déjame hacer una llamada personal!", dijo el Comandante Baker, mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.

_Marcó el número de teléfono y en el otro lado de la línea..._

"¿Hola?", preguntó una figura tapada por la oscuridad, y un golpe se escuchó.

"¿Jet?-¿Jet Fusion?", dijo el Comandante Baker. "Habla el Comandante Baker".

"Ah¿qué onda, Bake?", la figura dijo, caminando hacia la luz, revelando que era realmente Jet Fusion.

"Mira, necesito que vengas a Retroville y ayudes a Jimmy Neutron allí. Tiene un problema con su _novia_", dijo el Comandante.

Jimmy escuchaba la conversación e inmediatamente corrigió. "Ella no es mi novia...", dijo y suspiró.

"Estaré allí enseguida, Comandante", dijo Jet Fusion, mientras ponía una pequeña caja en un escritorio.

Jet encendió su propulsor y voló hacia afuera de la construcción en la que estaba, además revelando que era una mansión secreta en Las Bahamas. Mientras Jet volaba alto en el cielo, pudo notar que la mansión explotó.

El Comandante Baker colgó su teléfono y le sonrió a Jimmy. "Estará allí en unos segundos", dijo.


	15. Chapter 15

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 15**

**Sorpresa**

Poco después de que Jet aterrizó en el patio trasero de la casa de Jimmy, fue inmediatamente transportado al cohete de Jimmy, y todos juntos, incluyendo a Sheen y a Carl, volaron por los aires con toda la velocidad que el cohete pudo brindar.

"_¡Oye!_-¿Cuál es la prisa?", preguntó Jet, un poco sorprendido por la bienvenida.

"¡No debemos perder tiempo! Por cierto, bienvenido a bordo", respondio Jimmy, hablando serio, y muy concentrado en manejar el cohete.

Por otro lado, Sheen y Carl se dieron un apretón de manos con Jet.

"¡Qué hay, gran J!", saludó Sheen.

"Sí, estoy contento de que esté aquí, señor Jet Fusion porque quería cantar la canción del espía una vez más y no lo hice por años", dijo Carl sin respirar.

Jet tragó saliva.

_Somos espías_

_en los cielos_

_tenemos a Jimmy en el volante_

_Sheen, es hiperactivo_

_y Jet Fusion quien viene con nosotros_

_**Y SOMOS ESPÍAS**_

_**EN LOS CIELOS**_

_**TENEMOS**--_ MMPPPHH!

Sheen, Jimmy y Jet tuvieron que callar a Carl al mismo tiempo porque cantaba desafinado. Entonces, Jimmy regresó al control del cohete. Jet se aproximó desde su asiento al asiento de Jimmy, y le habló al oído.

"Así que,-¿adónde vamos?", preguntó Jet.

"Lo mismo que le dije al Comandante Baker: nos dirijimos al laboratorio secreto de Calamitous en las montañas para rescatar a mi amiga, Cindy Vortex. Hemos perdido 2 días hasta ahora, así que debemos actuar rápido", explicó Jimmy.

"¿Qué hay entre tú y esta chica?", preguntó Jet.

Jimmy tragó saliva, luego su cara se tornó roja. "Nada...", respondió.

Jet vio su cara y sonrió. "Ooooh, ya veo", dijo Jet, y soltó una risita.

"Entre tú y yo, ella me gusta, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con ella hasta que ella recuerde quién es", susurró Jimmy al oído de Jet, así Sheen y Carl no podrían escuchar nada.

"¿Qué?-¿Quieres decir que tiene amnesia?", preguntó Jet, sorprendido.

"¿Sí?-¿Qué el Comandante Baker no te lo dijo? Pensé que te lo explicó...", preguntó Jimmy, también sorprendido de que Jet y Baker no se sentarían a hablar.

"Es mi amigo y mi jefe, pero tengo mucho trabajo así que no puedo escuchar todo lo que me dice", explicó Jet. "Así que escucho lo que es importante, y luego mato a la gente y pregunto después".

"Ah, ya veo... Tú-- **¿QUÉ?**-¿Haces volar a la gente?", preguntó Jimmy, asustado de que Jet lo lastime.

"No te preocupes, hijo. Hago esto en muchas de mis misiones, pero no cuando hay niños necesitando mi ayuda", respondió Jet, sacando su arma de su bolsillo y jugando con ella.

Jimmy suspiró. "Qué alivio...". Enseguida descubrió algo. "¡Oigan, miren!-¡Ya casi llegamos!".

En efecto, era el laboratorio del Profesor Calamitous. Jimmy aterrizó su cohete muy cerca de las puertas de metal dobles, y luego sacó a Goddard de su Hipercubo.

"Tuve que poner a Goddard aquí adentro así Calamitous no nos rastrearía la señal", explicó Jimmy. "Goddard, abre estas puertas", ordenó al perro metálico.

Goddard ladró. Se disponía a usar un cable USB con el programa para localizar la contraseña, cuando las puertas se abrieron de repente. Dos hombres vestidos de negro salieron de ellas y enfrentaron a Jimmy, Sheen, Carl y Jet. Goddard gruñó.

"Yo me encargaré de esto¡ustedes entren!", dijo Jet, en posición de karate.

"Pero Jet...", dijo Jimmy.

"¡Dije que VAYAN!", gritó Jet.

Jimmy, Sheen y Carl, y Goddard corrieron adentro tan rápido como pudieron. Se detuvieron unos momentos para encontrar otras puertas dobles de metal. Esta vez, Goddard usó su cable y unos segundos después, las puertas se abrieron. Los tres niños y el perro corrieron adentro. De pronto, las luces se apagaron. Dos sombras aparecieron enfrente de ellos.

"_Bienvenido a bordo, Jimmy Neutron_", dijo una voz muyreconocible.


	16. Chapter 16

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 16**

**La luz**

"Cindy¿eres tú?", preguntó Jimmy, mirando a ambos lados, fijándose donde podría estar Cindy con toda esa oscuridad.

Un golpe fuerte le dio a Jimmy en la cara, y lo envió a volar dos metros. Quedó algo inconsciente, el impacto era muy fuerte y sintió su mejilla quemarse como loca, y sus piernas temblar incontrolablemente. De repente, una pobre luz iluminó la sala, mostrando a dos mujeres, paradas en lo que parecía ser un escenario.

"Sí, soy yo, dulzura", dijo Cindy, sonriendo diabólicamente. "Ah, y no te olvides de mi madre".

Linda Hermosa estaba justo al lado de ella, sonriendo diabólicamente también.

"¡Esa no es tu madre!", Sheen gritó a Cindy.

"¡Cállate, torpe, claro que lo es!", bramó Cindy, muy enojada.

"Odio admitirlo, Cindy, pero él tiene razón en todo", dijo Jimmy, lentamente levantándose del suelo. "Tu-".

Se acercó al escenario, y vio a Cindy más de cerca. Estaba por decir algo más, pero no pudo creer cuán hermosa estaba ella con ese traje. Era, obviamente, el mismo traje de cuero que Linda estaba usando, pero realmente, a Cindy le quedaba a la perfección. Sus curvas adolescentes, y su cuerpo, sus piernas y brazos perfectamente construídos, y su cabello aflojado. Jimmy estaba totalmente impresionado. Su corazón latía con fuerza. No pudo más que hacer que babear alrededor de Cindy.

Sheen estaba algo impresionado también. "¿Ves algo diferente en Cindy, Carl?", Sheen preguntó a Carl, quien estaba a su lado, también babeando.

"Totalmente...", respondió Carl.

"¡Auch!". Un repentino dolor surgió en Jimmy. Tocó su mejilla, luego sacudió su cabeza, y salió de su trance. Recordó el golpe que recibió. "¿Por qué me golpeaste?", masculló entre dientes, tocándose su mejilla hinchada.

"Es porque mereces morir, geniecito", respondió Cindy, y de repente sacó una pistola de la nada.

"¿Qué?", Jimmy no pudo comprender su conducta.

"¡Casi me matas¡Y me dijiste esa estúpida historia sobre un accidente con mi bicicleta!", discutió Cindy.

"¡No fue una estupidez¡Te caíste de esa cuesta abajo!", respondió Jimmy.

Cindy sacudió su cabeza, desaprobando su respuesta. "Tsk, tsk. ¡Pobre tonto¡Creíste que olvidaría a mi familia y mi tradición¡Todo volvió a mí otra vez cuando mi abuelo me mostró la verdadera realidad!".

"¿Abuelo?", Sheen repitió esa palabra, mirando raro a Carl.

"¡Sí¡Mi abuelo, el profesor Calamitous¡El héroe, quien intentó constantemente terminar con tus malvados planes de conquistar al mundo!", bramó Cindy, y forzó una estruendosa risa loca.

"¿Le lavaste el cerebro, tú, maldita enferma?", gritó Jimmy a Linda Hermosa.

"¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre!".

Cindy presionó el gatillo de su arma, haciendo un hoyo, en el medio de las piernas de Jimmy, y él pegó un salto. Miró su rostro viendo que forzó otra sonrisa, como si estuviera decepcionada de que la bala no lo tocara y así podría haberlo visto retorcerse del dolor.

"¡Detente¡No matarás a nadie a menos que lo demanden las ordenes de mi padre!", gritó Linda.

"¡Me importa una mierda lo que digan las órdenes del abuelo¡Estamos aquí para combatir la basura en la tierra, y no perdonarla!", gritó Cindy en respuesta.

Jimmy saltó al escenario en el medio de Linda y Cindy, y tomando a Linda por el brazo, la lanzó violentamente hacia la pared.

"¡Cindy¡No lo entiendes¡Calamitous es el malvado aquí¡Él intentó-", explicó Jimmy, mientras esquivaba los puños agresivos de Cindy, "-matarnos a todos durante estos años¡Incluso a tí!".

"¿Qué?", preguntó Cindy, cuando un puño golpeó fuertemente a Jimmy, haciéndolo agacharse y escupir sangre.

"¡Argh¡Sí¡A Calamitous no le importas! Cuando acabe conmigo... ¡te MATARÁ!", dijo Jimmy.


	17. Chapter 17

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

**CAPITULO 17**

**Los planes de Calamitous**

"¡Eres... un... _MENTIROSO_!", Cindy estaba más furiosa. "¡Quieres convencerme de que me una a tí con tu grupo de retrasados mentales!", dijo, y señaló a Sheen y Carl, que estaban comiendo bocadillos y bebiendo soda de una mesa.

"¡Oye!", ambos se quejaron, luego, continuaron comiendo.

"Pue-puedo explicarlo...", dijo Jimmy, sudando, "Verás, Sheen es hiperactivo, lo que significa que no puede quedarse en un lugar sin hacer nada, y Carl es-", intentó explicar.

"¡Guarda tus palabras¡Es tiempo de que te _**MUERAS**_!", dijo Cindy, y tomó su pistola y apuntó hacia Jimmy.

Jimmy tragó saliva. ¿Qué haría él en esas circunstancias? Miró su reloj. Eran las 9:17 de la noche. "¡Un minuto, eso es!", recapacitó. "¡Magnetizar!", dijo, apuntando con su reloj. Una luz azul salió de su reloj, tomó su arma de sus manos y la lanzó a buena distancia. El arma cayó al suelo y disparó un tiro hacia una esquina del escenario.

"¡NO¡_MALDITO_¡Era la última!", Cindy se desesperó y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. "¿Por qué los malos no pueden ser derrotados?", preguntó hacia nadie en particular, y se arrodilló.

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo¿No ven que intento dormir?", gritó una voz.

Una figura chica lentamente apareció, revelando al profesor Calamitous. Tenía puesto un pijama y un gorro de dormir en su cabeza, y cargaba una vela en su brazo izquierdo.

Cindy estaba perpleja. "¡Estabas... estabas... DURMIENDO!", no pudo dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Calamitous asintió, un poco asustado. Ella se olvidó rápidamente de Jimmy, y miró amenazante hacia Calamitous.

"M-mi trabajo aquí estaba... terminado, cariño. Sólo tenía que abrir las puertas metálicas y enviar a mis guardias. Y luego, no tenía...", bostezó. "...nada que hacer".

Cindy intentó permanecer en su lugar, tratando de conservar la calma y no ir a poner sus manos sobre su cuello y estrangular a su 'abuelo'.

"Si no recuerdas, estamos luchando con Neutron por aquí, y sus amigos. Y hay un grandote musculoso en la puerta¡peleando con tus guardias!", bramó Cindy.

"¿Un... grandote?", preguntó Calamitous. Bostezó nuevamente. "Ese debe ser Jet Fusion", y rió. Actuó como si no le importara. "Mis guardias estarían llevándolo al calabozo, mi niña, así que no te preocupes", volteó, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia su dormitorio. "Debo irme, tengo una cita con mi... Pero, pero qué-".

Sonó una alarma. De repente, las puertas de metal se abrieron. Jet Fusion apareció lo justamente presentable para verlo cargar dos guardias sobre sus hombros. Tiró al suelo uno tras el otro.

Jet sonrió hacia Jimmy, quién estaba sorprendido por el momento. "Lo siento, muchacho. Tuve que ocuparme de unos asuntos allá afuera", dijo Jet. "Oye¿que no eres la chica que debemos rescatar?", dijo, y miró de Jimmy a Cindy. Ella no se movió.

"No, Jet. No tenemos que hacerlo", dijo Jimmy, repentinamente, con amargura.

"Debemos... ¿pelear con ella y arrestarla?", Jet estaba confundido.

Jimmy asintió, y guiñó un ojo. Jet asintió.

"Lo siento, Cindy. ¡SUSPENDER!", dijo Jimmy, y una luz azul y oscura salió de su reloj.

Cindy sintió como si un millón de músculos la levantaran por el aire.

"¡Espera¡Qué demonios haces¡NO!", gritó Calamitous.

Intentó correr hacia donde estaban Jimmy y Cindy, pero de pronto, dos brazos sobre sus hombros lo sorprendieron. Sheen y Carl miraron hacia Jimmy y sonrieron débilmente. Estaban cansados de trabajar con algo.

"Lo siento, Jimmy. Tuvimos que ir al baño. ¡Alguien le puso un montón de laxante a la comida!", Sheen miró a Calamitous y sonrió otra vez.

Calamitous los miró con furia, pero luego sintió las esposas que Carl le colocaba por atrás. Jet aprovechó la oportunidad para esposar a Linda Hermosa, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Un ladrillo cayó en su cabeza cuando Jet intentaba ponerla de pie.

"Así que, se terminó. Me vas a arrestar, y me vas a lastimar de nuevo, como hiciste la vez que caí de mi bicicleta", dijo Cindy, tratando de moverse y de romper la burbuja, pero era inútil. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Jimmy se dio cuenta. "¿Tú le creíste a Calamitous¡Argh¿Es que no te das cuenta¡Él trata de destruírme porque soy el único que interfiere con sus planes para dominar el mundo!".

Cindy luchó más fuerte por salir de la burbuja. "¡Eso no es cierto¡Esta es MI familia! Mamá está allá", señaló a Linda Hermosa, "Y el abuelo es-", fue interrumpida.

"¡Perdonen por la tardanza!", dijo una voz detrás de ellos.


	18. Chapter 18

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**_CAPITULO 18_**

**_Confusión_**

"¡Libby¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?", Jimmy estaba sorprendido.

Libby se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Sostenía lo que parecía ser un celular. "Sí, los encontramos. Repito, los encontramos", dijo por el teléfono. Colgó su celular, y luego, miró detrás de ella. "Puedes entrar, Sasha".

Todos los rostros, excepto el de Linda Hermosa, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo, miraron a Libby, luego a una figura acercándose. Aquella figura se hizo visible a la luz para revelar a la señora Vortex y el sonido de unos gritos de asombro se escucharon.

"¿Señora Vortex?", exclamó Jimmy.

"Oh, no... estamos perdidos", Calamitous miró al suelo, con dolor.

"¡Guau¿Esa es tu verdadera mamá¿Crees que tendrá novio o algo?", agregó Jet, y se pasó una mano por su cabello para hacerlo verse mejor.

"¿Qué¿M-mamá?", exclamó Cindy.

"¡Libby¡Sácala de aquí¡No sabemos si hay algún guardia que nos pueda hacer daño!", gritó Jimmy.

Libby sonrió. "¡No hay problema, Jimmy¡Traje a la policía conmigo! Estaba preocupada, así que entré a tu laboratorio a buscar información, y vi que encontraste a Cindy", dijo.

"¿Que trajiste QUÉ?", dijo Calamitous, fulminando con la mirada a Libby.

"¡Lo que acaba de oír, usted, hombre horrible, _horrible_!", gritó Sasha a Calamitous, haciendo que este se encoja sobre sus hombros. Se acercó a donde se encontraban Jimmy y Cindy, sobre el escenario. "Mi querida-", sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció rápido cuando Jimmy la interrumpió.

Levantó su mano derecha libre para impedir que Sasha se acercara más. "Creo que tenemos un problema, señora Vortex. Cindy está confundida y tal vez no la reconozca", explicó Jimmy. "Verá, incluso intentó matarnos a todos, en especial a mí", agregó. Miró a Sasha, luego, miró con enojo de vuelta hacia Cindy, quien aún seguía flotando en el aire gracias a su reloj. "No sé cuanto tiempo resistirán estas baterías, pero espero que duren lo suficiente".

Sasha estaba al borde del llanto. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Miró hacia Cindy, e intentó negarlo sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados. "No, no... imposible", murmuró. "¡No mi bebé!". Retrocedió unos pasos, y tropezó con Linda Hermosa, quien sorpresivamente se despertó.

Linda estaba aún siendo sostenida por Jet. "Ugh... ¿qué pasó?", miró a su alrededor. "¡Oigan¿Qué es esto¿Por qué las esposas?", preguntó, confundida. "¿Quién es usted?", preguntó también, cuando miró a Sasha.

"¡Usted... usted... **ES UN MONSTRUO**!", bramó Sasha. "Trataste de convertir a mi hija en una asesina¿no es así?".

Sasha golpeó duramente a Linda Hermosa en la cara. Linda sólo la fulminó con la mirada, y escupió sangre. Un puño golpeó a Linda fuertemente en la cara otra vez.

"¡Wow, wow¡Con calma, mujer!", Jet detuvo a Sasha de seguir golpeando a Linda.

Sasha estaba a punto de llorar, pero algo sucedió.

"¡Ay, no¡Las baterías de mi reloj están muy bajas¡No podré mantener a Cindy en el aire por más tiempo!", gritó Jimmy.

Calamitous y Linda miraron con sonrisas malévolas como el razo azul del reloj de Jimmy desaparecía, y Cindy caía al suelo con un pequeño golpe. Jimmy retrocedió unos pasos. Lentamente, Cindy se levantó del suelo. Estaba llorando por furia, por su corazón destrozado, por el dolor y sufrimiento y de tratar de matar a sus verdaderos amigos.

"¡Mamá!", dijo y corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó.

Ambas, madre e hija, lloraron. Las sonrisas de Linda y Calamitous se desvanecieron. Y todos los presentes exclamaron un "¡Ay, qué lindo!", excepto Jimmy. Éste cruzó sus brazos y caminó unos cuantos pasos alejándose, enfadado. Cuando Cindy y su madre se separaron, ella corrió a alcanzar a Jimmy.

"Jimmy... Yo... lo siento...", dijo, y lágrimas frescas corrían por sus mejillas. "¡Todo lo que escuché de esos dos perdedores eran un montón de malditas mentiras!", bramó Cindy, formando sus manos en puños.

Jimmy aún no volteaba a mirarla. "Fuiste convencida por el profesor Calamitous de que yo era el cerebro de una organización de malvados villanos quienes intentaban dominar el mundo y hacerte uno de ellos. ¿O me equivoco?", preguntó.

"Sí...", asintió Cindy, lentamente. Su mandíbula temblaba, como si fuera a llorar otra vez.

"Intentaste eliminarme a mi y a mis amigos¿cierto?", preguntó, aún sin mirarla.

"Sí...", Cindy asintió otra vez, lentamente. Miró al suelo y nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro.

"Entonces aléjate de mi vista", dijo Jimmy y se alejó de ella.

Si Cindy pensó que Jimmy sería el tipo de persona que la perdonaría tan fácilmente, entonces estaba equivocada.


	19. Chapter 19

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_**Malas noticias**_

La campana sonó en la Secundaria Lindberg, marcando la última hora de clases. Jimmy corrió hacia las puertas de la escuela tratando de en lo posible de evitar a sus amigos. Estaba muy enojado. En el momento en que le dijo esas palabras a Cindy, todos intentaron hacerle entrar en razón.

_'¿Que entre en razón?'_, pensó. _'¿Por una asesina¡La persona que siempre amé se volvió mi peor enemiga¿Cómo puedo perdonarla¿Como esperan que vea esos hermosos ojos otra vez cuando hace sólo unos días eran rojo sangre?'_.

Dejó de correr. Comenzó a caminar y negó con la cabeza. No, definitivamente, ella ya no valía nada. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás.

"¡Jimmy¡Espera!", gritó alguien.

"No estoy de humor todavía, Sheen. Lo que sea que quieras decirme, tendrá que esperar", dijo Jimmy enojado a Sheen, quien trataba de alcanzar a su amigo.

"Mira, viejo. Sé que aún estás enojado por lo de Cindy, pero no puedes culparla de todo. ¡Amigo, ella tiene amnesia!", dijo Sheen y trató de tomar un poco de aire.

"Ah, sí, lo siento tanto, pero déjala que nos mate a todos, otra vez. ¿Quieres?¡Eso sí tiene sentido!", dijo Jimmy, apretando los dientes.

"¿No vas a perdonarla?", preguntó Sheen.

"No".

"¡Vamos, grandote¡Sé que aún la amas!", dijo Sheen, golpeando amistosamente a Jimmy en el brazo.

"_**¡NO!**_", bramó Jimmy. "¡Ya no vale nada!".

Unas lagrimas cayeron de las mejillas de Jimmy mientras el enojo lo destruía aún más. Sheen se quedó callado por un momento.

"¡Tú no viste esos ojos rojos y esa risa malévola de verdad¡Por todos los cielos, si hasta me apoyó un revólver en mi pecho¿Cómo puedo sentirme por eso?", explicó, y miró a otro lado, tratando de que Sheen no le tuviera lástima. Lloró aún más.

Sheen apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de Jimmy para consolarlo. "Si esto arregla las cosas, Jim, Cindy aún sigue diciendo que lo siente".

"¿Cómo sabes que es sincera?", preguntó Jimmy, mirando enojado a Sheen con lágrimas aún saliendo de sus ojos.

"Porque nos dice eso todos los días en el hospital y ella espera que pudieras visitarla al menos una vez", respondió Sheen.

"Sí, como si fuera a ir", dijo Jimmy por lo bajo.

Sin convencerse, pero con una cara de desapruebo, su amigo se quedó callado otra vez. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Jimmy, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

"¡Nos vemos después!", saludó. "Voy a ver a Libby...".

"Bien, y yo estaré en mi laboratorio, limpiando el desorden", saludó Jimmy.

"_DIGA SU CONTRASEÑA_", pidió VOX.

"Odio a Cindy Vortex", fue la respuesta de Jimmy.

"_CONTRASEÑA ACEPTADA. BIENVENIDO A CASA, JIMMY_", dijo VOX, y la máquina abrió la puerta para él.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y Jimmy estaba exhausto por el montón de basura que debía limpiar en su laboratorio. Cuando se enojó con Cindy hace unos días, algo se activó en él y le dijo que reconstruya su laboratorio de nuevo. Tal vez, para alejarse de ella, como era lo que quería en aquel momento. Pasó una mano por su frente sudorosa, y miró a su nuevo y reluciente lugar. Algunos de sus viejos inventos estaban ahora limpios y brillaban relucientes entre los estantes. Las botellas de soda y cerveza fueron movidos al nuevo compactador de basura en una de las esquinas. La pantalla de VOX y el teclado estaban limpios ahora y eran visibles. El polvo no tuvo efecto en ellos, excepto por el comunicador, que ahora estaba un poco más roto que antes. Tomó el Rayo Encogedor, y mientras lo limpiaba de nuevo, sonó la alarma.

"¡Jimmy¡Jimmy¡Abre¡Rápido!", gritó Sheen por la pantalla de VOX.

"¡Tenemos malas noticias!", Carl, quien estaba al lado de Sheen, gritó también.

"Pasen", dijo Jimmy, y apretó un botón.

Ambos, Carl y Sheen aterrizaron en el duro piso.

"¡Tienes que ir al hospital con nosotros¡Es una emergencia!", dijo Sheen, frotándose la espalda.

"¿Por qué¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Jimmy, calmadamente.

"¡Cindy está en coma!", gritó Carl.

"¿QUÉ?", preguntó Jimmy, sorprendido.

"El doctor dijo que tuvo muchas heridas internas que afectaron su cuerpo!", explicó Sheen, y la cara de asombro de Jimmy creció aún más. "Tal vez no se levante de nuevo...".

Aquellas últimas palabras le pegaron a Jimmy muy duro, como una bofetada.


	20. Chapter 20

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

_**CAPITULO 20**_

_**Habitación 339**_

"Estoy-buscando-a/_UFF_/-Cindy-Vortex/_UFF_/¿Puede... decirme... donde está... ella?", dijo Jimmy a la recepcionista.

Luego de lo que escuchó de Sheen y Carl juntos, una repentina culpa invadió a Jimmy con toda la fuerza del mundo. Corrió al hospital como alma que llevaba el diablo. ¿Por qué no la escuchó¡Ahora era su culpa que ella estaba en coma¡Pobre Cindy! El am-

"¿Cinthya Aurora Vortex? Habitación 339, tercer piso, el segundo pasillo a la derecha", la recepcionista cortó sus pensamientos.

"¡Gracias!". _'¡Estúpido¡Soy un estúpido¡Maldición¡Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido'_, se dijo a sí mismo. Pensaba en el momento de sus últimos días con Cindy cuando debería haberla perdonado. Presionó el botón del ascensor, y parecía que la espera para que este llegara duraba una eternidad. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, entró adentro como si estuviera yendo al baño, y luego, esperó hasta que las puertas se abrieran en el tercer piso. Se dirigió al segundo pasillo a la derecha para descubrir que el pasillo estaba lleno con su madre y su padre, la madre de Cindy, Jet Fusion a su lado, y Libby. Esto le envió una sensación de escalofrío. Se sintió culpable. Él había causado todo esto. Era su culpa.

"¡Jimmy¡Gracias a dios que viniste!", dijo Libby. Corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo bien grande.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Jimmy, de pronto sintiendo algo de calor en su cuerpo.

"¡Cindy está en coma, pero la mejor cosa que has hecho fue venir hasta aquí y disculparte! Y tal vez eso deje las cosas mejores...", explicó Libby, con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Jimmy asintió. "Creo que puedo intentarlo".

Entró a la habitación, previamente evitando todas las miradas que le estaban propinando sus padres y especialmente la madre de Cindy. No dijeron ni una palabra, pero lo miraron como si lo estuvieran alentando a hacer lo que debía hacer. La habitación parecía bastante limpia, además algunas flores estaban en una mesa cercana a la cama, y allí estaba el paciente. Cindy se encontraba en un profundo sueño, conectada a un montón de tubos, todos provenientes de una máquina al lado de la cama, que medía su frecuencia cardíaca. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Jimmy. Tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta y se acercó cerca de la cama y tomó asiento en un banco.

"Jimmy, podemos cerrar la puerta así podemos dejarlos a solas. ¿Está bien, cariño?", preguntó Judy, sosteniendo la manija de la puerta.

"Está bien... pueden escuchar si quieren", dijo él, su voz sonaba muy lastimada.

Judy asintió, pero decidió cerrar la puerta de todas formas. Jimmy no despegó sus ojos de Cindy. Se veía hermosa incluso cuando dormía. Pasó una mano por su cabello, y sintió su delicada y fría piel.

"Hola, Cindy, soy yo. Jimmy. Yo... yo no quería que esto pasara...", sollozó. "pero estaba muy enojado porque creí que realmente intentabas matarme el otro día", sollozó aún más, y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. "Descubrí que la amnesia que tenías, combinada con todo el daño que recibiste de mis enemigos, te causó toda esta confusión. Pero todo lo que quería era una explicación de tí, de por qué te comportabas de esa manera, y por otro lado, no quería esa explicación", dijo. "Sabes... no sólo intento disculparme por esto, pero también quería decirte que... yo...", hizo una pausa antes de decirlo. "Yo... yo te amo", suspiró por lo hondo cuando dijo eso. "Y... sé que... aún si no te recuperas de tu amnesia... yo... aún te amo y siempre lo haré".

Besó su frente. Suspiró de nuevo, y se levantó y se dirigió directamente a la puerta, sin mirar hacia atrás. Lágrimas frescas salieron de sus ojos.

"J... ¿Jimmy?", llamó una voz, de repente.


	21. Chapter 21

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

_**CAPITULO 21**_

_**Todo encaja**_

El corazón de Jimmy latió como loco. Volteó la mirada. No podía ser, se suponía que Cindy estaba en coma.

"J-Jimmy... ¿eres... tú?", preguntó una voz débil.

Respiró aliviado. "Sí, Cindy, soy yo. ¿Cómo te sientes?", dijo y se acercó a la silla donde se había sentado antes.

Cindy movió su cabeza lentamente, sólo para mirarlo.

"Estoy contenta de que estés aquí. Yo... yo quería decirte algo...", dijo.

Él acarició su cabello una vez más. "¿En serio? D-digo... Cindy, no debes hablar ahora. ¡Estabas en coma!", dijo, y puso su mano de vuelta en sus bolsillos.

"Ya... ya lo sé, pero... esto... que quería decirte es importante", dijo Cindy.

Jimmy suspiró de nuevo. "¿Qué es?".

Ella removió su mano de las sábanas de la cama. Conectó su mano con la de él. Él sintió esa mano. La sintió un poco fría, y aún así tan delicada y frágil. Tal y como su hermoso rostro.

"Que lo siento", dijo Cindy.

Una cálida lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Jimmy. Lloró. Tomó la mano de ella con ambas. "¿Que lo sientes¡Yo soy el que lo siente! Pensé que no volvería a verte jamás. Era tan estúpido. Debí haberte escuchado a tí y a mis amigos. ¡aún cuando estaba enojado porque querías matarme!".

Los ojos de Cindy estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. "¡Ay, Jimmy¡No estés triste¡Mi cerebro no respondía bien¡Tuve tantas provocaciones, y revelaciones, y moretones que sólo pensé que eras responsable de esto!", explicó.

Jimmy asintió. "¡Lo sé¡No podía creer que esos hermosos ojos tuyos estaban al rojo vivo!", respondió.

Cindy levantó una ceja. "¿Dijiste que tengo ojos hermosos?", preguntó, con voz débil.

"Sí, así es...", dijo él, y besó su mano. La sintió fría, igual, así que la sacudió para que se vuelva más cálida.

"Neutrón, no sé si lo notaste, pero creo que ya no tengo amnesia", le dijo Cindy.

Jimmy sintió que sus mejillas ardían. "Bueno... creo que sí, pero no me importa. Aunque quería que recuperaras tu memoria, no quise que todo esto pasara", confesó. "Así que¿cuándo recuperaste tu memoria?", preguntó. Siguió calentando su mano.

"Cuando Calamitous me mostró ese video, algo se disparó en mí. Unas imágenes. Recordé todo desde ese momento. Pero estaba sumamente furiosa. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en el video, y en tí", explicó Cindy. "Calamitous no existía, tampoco Linda Hermosa. Eras sólo tú quien existía. Pero... yo sólo estaba preparada para... ya sabes...", no pudo terminar. Tragó saliva, y su boca comenzó a temblar.

"Cindy, sabes que intenté salvarte con mi AeroDeslizador. Tu negativa a subirte a mi modo de transporte, me enojé, de acuerdo, pero no para cometer esos actos", explicó él.

Cindy asintió, levemente, y le dejó continuar.

"Verás, no quise hacerte daño cuando trataste de matarme, así que usé el modo de suspensión de mi reloj", se explayó más. "El mismo que traté de usar cuando estaba en mi Aero Deslizador mientras te caías de ese barranco...", terminó, y miró la expresión de su rostro.

Los ojos de Cindy se agrandaron, el momento la golpeó. Se sintió mucho peor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

"¡Lo siento tanto, Jimmy¡Era una estúpida¡No sabía! No estaba pensando-", se disculpó, pero entonces sintió sus labios en los de ella.

Se apartaron unos segundos después, y cuando se separaron, Cindy, de pronto, lo abrazó. Lloró sobre su hombro. No sintió dolor. Esta vez, sintió que quería estar con el hombre que la entendía mejor. Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez, más largo que la vez anterior.

"Sabes bien que te amo, Cindy¿verdad?", preguntó Jimmy. "Hmmm..."

"Hmmmm...", fue la respuesta de Cindy, mientras lo besaba en los labios otra vez. Se apartó de él por un momento corto. "Sí, y yo te amo, también". Luego continuó con el beso.

"Mmmph... Que tal si cuando salgas de aquí... No lo sé, podríamos ir a alguna parte...", sugirió él.

Cindy pensó por un momento, luego se puso nariz con nariz con Jimmy.

"¿Qué tal si... vamos a, tú sabes, esa isla que fuimos hace como¿cuatro años?", preguntó Cindy. Lo besó de nuevo.

Jimmy se apartó por un momento. "Concedido", respondió.

**EL FIN**


End file.
